


Skate or Date

by Glowstickia



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alt title: Zoey Is The Best/Worst Wingman and Ollie is Only Paid in Friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skate or Date

Max had a problem and this time didn’t involve spirits. He stared at his sister Zoey, who was beaming down at him. “C’mon Mr. Hardcore Parkour.” She moved without effort around him. “You can’t learn unless you try.”

He grunted, getting up on his feet once again, the same way Zoey showed him the first dozen times he fell. He was pretty sure he broke his butt, but the cold numbed whatever pain his rear would’ve been feeling half an hour ago.Which was good, because there were Doctopi lurking nearby and he didn’t want to have to explain _that_ to any passing spectrals.  “I _am_ trying.” He took a deep breath. The cold air felt sharp on his tongue. “Can we stop? I’m pretty sure Dad wanted us home before sunset.”

She shrugged. “Okay bro, but at this rate you’ll never be ready for your chilly date.” She teased before quickly skating to the edge of the pond before he could yell at her how much of a date it was not. By the time he shuffled his way to land, Zoey had pulled off her skating boots and changed out with grounded, none bladed ones. “About time slowbro.”

He huffed and made her help him to the nearest bench before slipping his own feet blades off in exchange for the warm, none balance threatening boots. He winced standing. “I think we’re gonna be late for dinner.”

Zoey sighed, taking her brother’s arm across her shoulders and pulled on him. “Not with that attitude.”

* * *

Ollie knew he could trust Johnny, on most things. This was one of the few times where he felt it was best to question Johnny’s judgement. “And why did you ask him to meet him at the lake? It’s frozen.”

Johnny threw up his hands. “I know it’s frozen. That’s why I threatened him to meet me there-”

“But why Johnny?”

“We’re ice skating.”

Ollie resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. He felt a slight headache forming. “You don’t know how to ice skate Johnny.”

“It’s romantic.”

“Johnny, you _don’t know how to ice skate_.”

Johnny shrugged. “I don’t see what the problem is. It’s easy, like taking a nerd’s quarter.”

Trying to make Johnny use logic was a tough, ongoing process that required much patience. RJ and Stephen walked in, both sipping on juice boxes and carrying snacks. “You ready for your butts to be kicked!?” Stephen said, finishing his juice box and crumpling it against his head. Juice dripped down his arm. He really should stop doing that.

RJ quietly sat next to Ollie and held up the plate of cookies they snagged. Ollie took the plate and set it beside him as RJ plopped in a bean bag chair. They were settled for the rest of the afternoon. Ollie turned his attention back to the other two. Stephen was licking up the juice that his arm ‘attempted to steal from him’ while Johnny was stuffing chips in his face. Ollie sighed foreseeing the rage future Johnny will have with ice. He’d better get a med kit ready.

* * *

Johnny paced the snowbanks as his co-horts sat watching him. RJ was in the middle of making another dozen snowballs while Stephen was marking in the snow with a twig he found and explained the history of [the Mayview Lake Monster Chassie](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.paranatural.net%2Fcomic%2Fchapter-1-page-69&t=ODUxMmZjNGIxYmU4NzBmN2RlOTUyMWU0ZmU3ZWNlYWI5Yzc1MDg4Yiw5RlFUdkNFZQ%3D%3D). According to his theory, the lake monster was currently frozen and with the right tools, ie hammer, iron spike, a drill and some explosives, they could dig it up and keep it frozen. Ollie, meanwhile, was focused on their leader slowly sinking into the snow as he walked back and forth.

“Having second thoughts?”

Johnny stopped. He sank deeper into the snow. “NO!”

Ollie nodded. “Okay then why haven’t you gotten your skates yet? And I’m fairly certain you’re late.”

“I don’t _need_ skates.”

RJ looked up from the pile of snowball ammo they’ve amassed. “But how will you cross the ice?”

“I could go around-”

“No Johnny,” Ollie’s stern voice startled him. “You said you could skate. It’s much quicker to meet him on the other side if you’d skate.”

Stephen tapped Johnny’s shoes with his twig. “We need to get you laced up.”

* * *

Max sat patiently waiting on a bench while Zoey skated around the frozen lake. She was working on her spins without getting too dizzy. He rubbed his gloved hands together and patted his cold face. It was bad to stay still out in the chilly weather, but the dull pain he felt earlier had subsided. Besides, he was starting to wonder if his ‘appointment’ was even gonna show up.

Zoey had long since stopped her spinning and was racing towards him. He swore her balance was off as she was swaying with news. “He’s here.” She grinned and pointed across the lake.

Max looked passed her and saw the familiar bright red hair stand out against the wintery landscape. With Zoey’s help he stood on his skates and slowly made his way towards the middle of the lake. “Why can’t se go around?”

“Cause this is faster.”

“ZOEY!” Max shouted as she shoved him across the lake. His skates seem to have a  mind of their own. He had no control over his skates. Zoey never taught him how to stop. He had always fallen before they got to that step and he was on a crash course towards-

Skating into Johnny felt like hitting a brick wall on fire. Though while Johnny was able to grab onto Max’s arms before he slipped down, Johnny was not as stable on skates as Max had originally thought. The duo fell on their butts. The first time for Johnny on the ice, for Max… not so much. They stared at each other for a moment, slightly dazed by the impact, possible damage they caused one another and out of nowhere started laughing. Neither remembered who laughed first or what caused it besides broken egos and possible tailbones. At least, they didn’t remember until they saw the video RJ had recorded on their phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask prompt from the lovely Fluffy-Rulos on tumblr who used the "Don't Imagine Your OTP" prompt list picked: GOING ON AN ICE SKATING DATE AND PERSON A BEING A KLUTZ THAT KEEPS FALLING SO PERSON B HAS TO HOLD THEIR HANDS BUT THEY BOTH END UP TRIPPING AND LANDING ON THEIR ASSES AND EVERYONE STARES AT THEM AS THEY KEEP LAUGHING
> 
> I had a load of fun with this and may have an idea for another fic half connected to this one about Izzy and Ed thanks to the lovely OneThreateningAcronym, who also helped me punch the writer's block, aided in a few lines and helped me title this sucker. Thank you nerd<3
> 
> Note: Chassie is the names from Lake Champlain's lake monster Champ & infamous Loch Ness' Nessie.


End file.
